Another Time, Another Argo II
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: He drifts off, a slight smile on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the daughter of Athena. "When I arrived at Camp Jupiter with no knowledge of anything but my name, she gave me a chance even after Octavian demanded my execution, and I pretty much annoyed the Plu-Hades out of her." Collection of alternate endings for multiple parts of HoO.
1. Entering the Argo II

**Hey! Something that's so typical of me - I'm starting another story even though I'm done none of my other stories! Yay!**

**I know that I have a lot of unfinished things, but this idea just popped into my mind, so I just had to write it down. This is a collection of one-shots of AUs, or alternate endings or plots of the series _Heroes of Olympus_. You see, I read snippets of The Mark of Athena, and I didn't like some it, or thought of it too short, so I just took random parts of it, as well as the first two books, and written them as I might have wanted it to be like. **

**So this is one of many scenarios I had of the reunion in the Mark of Athena. I dunno...just give it a read, and tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HOO or PJO, then why wouldn't I just write whatever ending I wanted instead of doing it here?**

* * *

**Entering the Argo II**

* * *

"Jason?"

"Ugh..." Said boy blinks his eyes open, groggily trying to find the source of this voice. It sounded a bit giggly, but with a hint of pain.

A finger pokes him in the stomach. "What the Pluto!" he curses, shooting right up. He looks around the control room and finds a blonde girl in front of him.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, stands over him, her dark grey eyes looking at his sleepy figure as she smirks, holding out a tissue. "Morning, Jason," she says, laughing at his confusion.

"Wha..." Jason Grace looks out the ship window and sees the sun high up in the sky. "It's afternoon..." he states, scratching his head. Ten seconds later, realization suddenly settles in, and his sky blue eyes widen. "Oh my gods! I slept through my whole shift! Did we crash? Why are we here?" Jason continues to freak out until Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Well?" Jason demands, crossing his arms.

She shakes her head. "No, Leo had it on auto-pilot the whole time." Jason's face turns tomato red and she laughs again, shoving the unwanted tissue into his hand. "Here, you may need this."

The son of Jupiter looks at her strangely. "Why?"

The blonde girl laughs. "You drool in your sleep. And you snore," she adds, watching his face turn redder by the second.

Jason pouts. "I do not." But when he touches his chin and feels something wet, he realizes that she's right, and he goes even more red, if that's possible.

Annabeth looks pass them, searching for a certain dark-haired boy. It's both interesting and painful to have her boyfriend's replacement have some of the same habits. Her eyes are clouded with sadness as she surveys the crowd of Romans standing outside as they wait for orders to attack them. "We're here," she says, walking closer to the window. "But they're all just standing there with their weapons aimed at us while some matters are resolved. They'll only talk to Leo because he's the pilot, and they feel uneasy about a daughter of Athena." The Greek ignores the glares and suspicious looks the Romans are giving her as she looks at the camp with a wistful expression. "It's beautiful here."

Jason only nods as he glances out at his home, and finds that some of the legionnaires recognize his face as they wave cautiously. He waves back, his free hand tugging at the hem of his Camp Jupiter t-shirt. "How long?" he asks, giving a small smile to his legion.

"I don't know," the daughter of Athena replies, playing with her camp necklace. "Some guy had said that they needed to consult with their praetors, centurions, and the augury before letting us in."

Jason looks up immediately at the sound of 'praetors.' Could she be talking about Reyna? If so, then who's the other praetor? Staring at Annabeth, he knows the answer. _Percy Jackson_. Of course this legendary Greek was; after all, they switched places, did they not?

"Do you remember them?" The Greek asks, eyeing the happiness that dawned on nearly all the Romans' faces as they stare at Jason.

"Yeah." He tries his best to swallow the lump in his throat as he searches for his friends in the crowd. There's no sign of Bobby, Dakota, or Gwen. And of course, there's no sign of Reyna either.

"Jason?" The Roman looks around at the sound of his name and sees Piper starting by the doorway, looking nervous.

"Hey, Pipes," he greets her, but there's an uncomfortable feeling rising, and he doesn't know why. Suddenly, he wishes that Reyna would just barge right in and beat the Pluto out of him. He doesn't think he'll feel at home even with all these familiar faces around him until she does that.

"I'll leave you two alone," Annabeth says, smiling knowingly at Piper. The Cherokee girl blushes and Jason bites the inside of his cheek.

The door closes behind Annabeth, and the two of them stare at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Nice camp," Piper comments, breaking the silence. "It looks just like Ancient Rome."

"That was the point." He winces as soon as the words came out. Jason didn't intend to sound snobbish, but he couldn't help but feel that this was wrong, and what he really should be doing is leaving this ship and looking for Reyna.

Piper is looking at him strangely, and he smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry," he begins, and he sees that she understands that something is wrong, "but I just can't do this right now."

The smile falls from her lips as she gets what he's saying. "What's her - " she starts, but the daughter of Aphrodite is interrupted by a sound of impact outside the control room.

Piper stares quizzically at Jason who shrugs, and she opens the door to reveal Annabeth hugging a dark-haired boy tightly.

"Oh my gods, Percy," Annabeth breathes, pulling away to stare into his sea green eyes. "You will _never _do that to me again."

"Chill, Wise Girl," Percy responds, grinning at her. "It's pretty nice here, actually."

She continues to stare at him, then pulls him into another bone-crushing hug. "Can't - breathe..." Percy gets out, looking over at Jason, and his eyes widen.

"Are you -" The son of Poseidon begins, but a new voice cuts his off and it didn't sound happy.

"Perseus Jackson, you idiotic _Graceus_, you cannot just run off like that!" A dark-haired girl with chocolate eyes barges in, her hand resting on her _pugio_. Jason does a double take, and realizes that it's Reyna. "If you leave me with Octavian like that again, I'll -" Reyna suddenly looks around and sees that there are more people around than she had thought. Her dark eyes flit around the room, skips Jason, then shoots right back at the blonde, and she freezes. "Jason..?" she croaks out, her hand falling to her side.

"In all my glory," the blonde boy jokes, opening his arms so they could have a nice reunion like Annabeth and Percy.

Instead, she walks up to him and slaps him across the face.

"_Jupiter_!" Jason yelps, his blue eyes bewildered. "What was that for?"

"For leaving," the praetor says simply, staring at him to see if he's real.

"I'm sorry! I didn't _plan _to," Jason defends himself, rubbing his red cheek. "All I wanted was a hug and a 'it's good to have you back' speech. Is that too much to ask for?"

Reyna rolls her eyes and gives him a hug gingerly. "Welcome back, Lightning McQueen." She hears Percy snicker at the nickname, but Reyna ignores him. She tries her best to sound monotone to not give too much away, but it's hard with _him_ centimetres away from her. Reyna looks up at the blonde. "Are you happy?

"Yes."

"Good." The war daughter tries to pull away, but the son of Jupiter holds onto her tightly, rapping his arms around her waist. "Just because I said 'good' doesn't mean I'm done with my welcome yet."

"Lovely," she says sarcastically. "We have other things to do, you know."

"I know," he replies, and for a moment, they both pretend that only the two of them existed, and only the two of them mattered. "I missed you, did you know that?"

"I didn't," Reyna answers, smiling into his shirt. "But I do know that _you _were missed."

"But whom may I ask?" He pokes her side, and laughs when she jumps slightly.

"The Spanish Queen," she answers softly before pulling away and quickly erasing the blush from her cheeks. "My legion will not attack you," Reyna says, addressing everyone in the room. "Come and have dinner with us." The daughter of Bellona pauses and looks around the ship before smoothing out her toga. "We have much to discuss."

As all the Greeks and Roman (and a half) exit the ship, Reyna feels as if someone is watching her. She casually looks back and finds the Cherokee girl glaring at her.

Reyna raises an eyebrow, curious of how someone hated her already.

_What's her problem?_

* * *

**I'm disappointed at the lack of interaction between the Romans and Greeks, and the lack of interaction between Jason and Reyna, so you'll see a lot of that here...**

**For people who are waiting for my other stories, remember that I sneak onto my laptop to write things. I mean, I wrote the rough draft of this last night, and have been typing it up when my mother either takes a shower, or is going shopping. It's a good thing I type fast. So don't expect too much updates until Christmas. My marks are dropping (I have the worst average in French, trust me) so more studying, less writing. -_-**

**Please read and review! I love and read every single review that's written to me, and even though I don't really reply due to little to no time, I do appreciate all of them. You guys are amazing, ya know that? **

**-DOTE**


	2. Of Messed Up Relationships & Reunions I

**So, this is one of the many updates I have for my readers today! I know I was originally supposed to update last week, but my internet has been going off and on, and then I went over the limit or something. However, my dad _just _fixed it, as well as upgrading it, so now, I can upload to the content of my little demigod heart. **

**I wanted to update on my birthday, which was, unfortunately on the 24th, but the stupid internet hates me. -_- But anyways, here's something I wrote, dedicated to my brother. No matter what I say, he's a dedicated Preyna fan. Alas, this reunion starts out Preyna with Percy having no memories of Annabeth until the end, and will have two parts. The second part will come later on, and will end with Percabeth and Jayna. This is no Jasper in this, or Jasabeth, or whatever they call it. **

**I was going to say something else, but I forgot. Ah, well. If I remember, it'll go on my next update! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My parents didn't buy me the rights for PJO and HOO for my birthday. :(**

* * *

**Of Messed Up Relationships & Reunions I**

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_

"Jackson, how's the toga?" Reyna Rossland says, knocking on the door of the bathroom in her _villa_. "Does it fit?"

"Let me..." is the response she gets from Percy Jackson, the Greek son of Poseidon as she crosses her arms, sighing. Reyna couldn't believe she's raising Percy Jackson, a Greek, as a Roman praetor. It shouldn't be allowed, but it was her only option, and no matter how much she had hated the idea in the beginning, the Greek grew on her until, suddenly, they became more than just fellow praetors, if you catch her drift.

"How do I look?" Percy asks, opening the door, striking a lame pose, causing the female praetor to crack a small smile. "Sexy enough to be a praetor?"

The daughter of Bellona rolls her eyes, looking him over. "Funny, Jackson. You look decent," she says after a moment, her heart clenching when she thinks about another cocky boy in the same outfit. _Ignore it_, she tells herself. _You like the Greek right now_.

"You look like you just walked into Octavian on dissection day," Percy states, looking her over. "Are you still thinking about him?" His expression holds a little disappointment, and some other emotions she couldn't pinpoint.

Reyna scowls. "No," she lies, sitting down the floor. She smiles a little. "Just you. And what's going to happen when your camp gets here."

The Greek sits beside her, squeezing her hand softly as he returns her smile. "Usually, I'm a pretty positive person, but since I'm basically stuck in the same position as him, I can't be too sure of what will happen when the two camps meet."

"Do you think he's forgotten everything too?" she asks, looking at him. "His name, his camp..." Reyna trails off, not knowing how to end her sentence.

He smiles painfully. "Probably," the Greek admits, glancing down into his lap. "I don't know what will happen. And I don't remember much of my home, so I don't know if they'll let me back in."

"You're welcome to stay if they don't want you anymore," Reyna blurts out suddenly, then clasps a hand over her mouth. Then did she become so open to a _Greek_? Especially one that destroyed her home and she's only known for a little over a week?

Percy grins at her outburst, kissing her cheek. "And I'll be more than happy to stay praetor with you if Jason doesn't want his old job anymore," he responds. "And, uh, all the other stuff." The son of Neptune blushes slightly, and Reyna bites back a smile. Yeah, that's why. Because he's her boyfriend...ish.

Suddenly, Reyna hears knocking at her door, and she tries to get up, but Percy refuses to let her hand go. "Come in!" she hollers, giving the sheepish son of Neptune a glare.

Bobby walks in, his eyes searching for the two praetors until he finds them on the floor, hand in hand. He grins, giving a thumbs up to Percy, who sticks his tongue out. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but there's a warship and some device came down and announced that the Greeks are here," Bobby says, bouncing up and down. "It'll land in about ten or fifteen minutes," he adds.

"Coming," Reyna grumbles, getting up. She turns to her fellow praetor. "Meet me in the Field of Mars in ten," she says, accepting a kiss from the Greek. "Don't be late," she warns, letting go of his hand.

The dark-haired boy laughs. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Annabeth, are you ready?" Said girl blinks her eyes when she hears the voice coming closer to her cabin. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, knocks on the door before peeking through the open slit. "Earth to Annabeth..."

"I'm coming," she grumbles, staring in the mirror one last time, her fingers grazing the trident bead. The daughter of Athena closes her eyes, and for a moment, she can smell the salty air that used to surround the air her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson, when he walked.

"You okay?" Jason asks again, slowly walking into her room as he looks at her with brotherly concern. "You don't look so good," he points out, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Annabeth replies, blinking the nearly-existing tears away from her stormy grey eyes.

They're silent for a while as Jason struggles for the right words to say that won't set Annabeth off. "He's there, I'm certain of it," he says carefully, watching her expression.

"I know...it's just...just go." She chickens out, not wanting anyone to know what she's thinking inside. Annabeth doesn't know why, but she wonders if Percy got a girlfriend, without remembering who she is.

"See you outside," he says finally, casting her one final glance before exiting, and Annabeth waits until his footsteps disappear before grabbing her Yankees cap and following him.

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_

"Bro, this place is _amazing_!" Leo Valdez exclaims, his eyes bright with excitement as he looks over New Rome. "You _live _here?"

Jason chuckles at his best friend's disbelief as he nods. "Yeah, Leo. I live here."

"So wait, even children of demigods live here?" Piper McLean, his other best friend says, looking at him with surprise. "I thought Annabeth said that demigods don't live for very long."

Jason shrugs. "Maybe not for Greeks, but here at Camp Jupiter, you do at least your minimum amount of years of service, go off to college, and then get married and raise your own family. Generations of demigods live in New Rome, and our borders are extremely protected," he explains, a small smile appearing on his lips when he remembers his foster family, Jaden, and all his friends. "During our spare time, we would roam the streets of New Rome like regular teenagers - we've got a movie theatre, ice cream shops, and almost everything mortals have." A laugh escapes his lips, and Piper and Leo look at him funny. "Sorry," he apologizes, grinning. "I was thinking of the time Bobby, one of my best friends, painted the roofs of New Rome orange. That took a lot of paperwork to fix; Reyna and I didn't sleep for two days straight." He grins to himself when he thinks of Reyna. His girlfriend. Jason wonders if she missed him. "Uh, yeah, Bobby's cool," the son of Jupiter finishes, nodding his head.

Piper rolls her eyes while Leo laughs. "I'm going to get along with this Bobby kid!" he says, looking giddy.

The Cherokee girl looks over at Jason, worried. "Should I be scared when the two meet?" she whispers, eyeing Leo as she shakes her head.

"Very worried," the blonde whispers back, nodding his head.

Leo stops laughing to say something, but a scary voice interrupts the trio. "Time to go, punks!" Clarisse La Rue hollers, making the three demigods jump.

"Coming!" they shout back, rushing towards the exit.

* * *

Percy doesn't know why, but all of the sudden, it comes rushing back. Names of his friends, one or two quests he'd gone on, and then, a girl.

_Annabeth._

He doesn't know why, but her name sounds familiar, and when he thinks of Reyna, suddenly, their relationship seems all wrong. Like it didn't fit. Unfortunately, Reyna had grown on him, and a slight smile appears on his lips when he thinks of her annoyance for him when she first met him, and how close they had grown in a week's time. It's quite scary how close they've gotten in such a short period of time, but they spent almost every minute with each other since he got elected as praetor that it made up for it. Kind of.

Yet, that _name _just keeps coming back to him, and he doesn't know why.

"Annabeth," he whispers, testing her name out. It should bring back memories, and explain to him why he feels so conflicted, and gods, why can't he remember anything?

"Jackson, are you coming or not?" Reyna's voice interrupts him in mid-thought, and he shakes his head, trying to get rid of the funny feeling he has in his stomach.

"I told I was coming, didn't I?" he retorts, raising an eyebrow at her. "It'll be fine," the son of Neptune adds, slinging his arm casually around her.

"It better be," Reyna warns, running her fingers through her hair. "As much as I don't exactly appreciate having so many Greeks barging into our camp, I have no interest in either arresting them or executing them."

Percy's eyes widen. "You were going to consider that!" he exclaims, staring at her in shock. "How can you even _think _of executing them? They're my _family_!"

The dark-haired girl rolls her eyes at him. "Again, the way you Greeks think is quite amusing, yet a little bit slow. Did you really think I would execute them? Do you really think that low of me?" When Percy chuckles nervously, the war daughter snorts. "We all can't think like Octavian, you know."

"...I was joking," the Greek says, trying to stay on good terms with her. "I was just seeing how you would react," he says, nodding him head, trying to convince himself. "Yep, just seeing how good of a girlfriend you are."

"Funny," Reyna replies dryly. "Now are we going to stand here trying to save your pride or are we going to leave and save your friends' _podexes_?"

"The second one," Percy chirps as he tugs on her hand, turning the doorknob. "My pride's perfectly intact."

* * *

_Present_

"Look! I see a lot of scary demigods with weapons in their hands," Leo observes, bouncing up and down. "And they're golden coloured. I wonder if it's gold..."

"Imperial gold," Jason says, answering Leo's implied question. "It's like the celestial bronze you guys use."

"Is the ship on auto-pilot or are you just going to let us crash?" Piper asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

Leo sticks his tongue out at her. "Fine, I'll pilot it, if you're so scared," he replies, taking his hands off the rail and grinning at her. "If you'd like, the sexy Valdez here can give you a hug and a kiss to numb your fear," he adds, winking at the Cherokee girl before bouncing away.

Jason smirks when he sees Piper's cheeks heating up as Leo leaves to the control room. "It's kind of obvious that you like him," he points out, ignoring the glare she's giving him.

"N-no!" The Aphrodite girl exclaims, shaking her head.

"If you don't realize your own feelings, then you should find a new mother," the Roman says, watching her cheeks turn redder.

"GUYS! WE'RE LANDING NOW!" Leo hollers, saving Piper from the lame comeback that the two of them knows she was going to make.

Jason rushes to the side of the ship, looking over the edge. He cranes his neck, looking for the only girl he's ever had his eyes for. The blonde scans the crowd, smiling at all the familiar faces, but the brightest smile appears when he sees a dark-haired girl emerge from behind the crowd, wearing her signature toga proudly as her chocolate brown eyes catches his bright blue ones.

He keeps his eyes on her as he and the Greeks descend from the ship. Reyna doesn't move from her spot, and he lets out a breath he doesn't know he's holding when she bites her lip.

"Do you see a boy with sea-green eyes?" Annabeth whispers, tapping his shoulder. Jason forces his eyes away from her, looking at the worried blonde beside him.

"Let me look," Jason replies, standing on his toes as he scans the crowd, trying hard not to look at Reyna. "No," he says finally, turning to her. "We will soon, okay?" Jason reassures her.

Annabeth nods and walks to the front with Jason. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am a daughter or Athena, or Minerva." The crowd begins to talk among themselves. After all, there has never been a daughter of Minerva in Camp Jupiter. "I bring you all back Jason Grace, and son of Jupiter. He has switched places with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. May I ask to see your praetors and Percy Jackson?"

The crowd separates, and a dark-haired boy with sea-green eyes is seen beside a dark-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. All eyes are staring at the hand that rests on the left side of Reyna's waist.

Some Romans are giving props to the awkward-feeling couple, some Romans (coughOctaviancough) are glaring at the Greek ship as if it's their fault, but for two blondes at the front of the Greek ship, their only reaction is, "_what_?"

* * *

Reyna's trying to see beyond the crowd, but when she does, with Percy still hidden behind the Second Cohort, all she can see is electric blue eyes staring right back at her. She doesn't know what to do, or what to think as she bites her lip. She's still aware of Percy's hand resting casually on her waist, and while that didn't seem like a problem five minutes ago, it's unnerving when both her ex-praetor and a blonde girl with grey eyes are staring at her like they knew a certain Greek happened to be beside her.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am a daughter or Athena, or Minerva." It's surprising to hear that children of Minerva exist, but she also jumps slightly when Percy's hand tightens on her waist. She tries to look him in the eyes, but he looks so lost that Reyna only gives him a small, genuine smile before turning her attention to the girl. "I bring you all back Jason Grace, and son of Jupiter. He has switched places with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. May I ask to see your praetors and Percy Jackson?" Reyna stiffens when she hears _his _name being uttered, but she tenses even more when the crowd separates to allow the Greeks to see her and Percy. And by the way everyone's eyes seem to zoom in to the hand on her waist, she knows this is going to be more than a simple reunion.

Taking a deep breath, she stares up at the battleship, carefully avoiding the shocked eyes of Jason Grace. "Welcome, Greeks, to Camp Jupiter. I am Reyna Rossland, daughter of Bellona, and one of the two praetors of Camp Jupiter. Beside me, as you know, is Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, or as you would call him, son of Poseidon. For the brief while that our recent praetor, Jason Grace was gone, Perseus has taken his place temporarily." Reyna looks over at Percy, who looks at her hopelessly. She gives him the most reassuring smile she could muster before turning back to the ship. "May I have an introduction to the rest of your crew members?"

"Leo Valdez, sexy son of Hephaestus," a Latino boy shouts, grinning. When Jason elbows him, the Greek laughs sheepishly. "I mean, sexy son of Vulcan, the Star Wars guy." The children of Vulcan glare up at the Latino boy, but Percy clears his throat and they grumble, putting their weapons down.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Venus," a girl with choppy hair announces clearly, her kaleidoscopic eyes staring around her.

Afterwards, Reyna couldn't concentrate because beside her, Percy is slowly itching his way closer to her until half of his body is being covered by hers.

"What's wrong?" Reyna hisses, glaring at him. "Why are you scared of your own family?"

"That girl is looking at me like she wants to have me for dinner," Percy whispers, looking over to where a beefy female is cracking her knuckles.

"Did you date her?" Reyna asks, trying to turn around, but his hands are firmly on her hips, not allowing her to move. She grits her teeth, but says nothing as the legionnaires around them are looking at them with mixed looks of shock and, well, mostly just that.

"Ha, no!" is the Greek's answer when tries to make it look like he wasn't scared, but rather, hugging Reyna in a somewhat romantic way, but somehow, as Reyna notes, it only makes the beefy girl more angry, as well as the two blondes standing at the entrance of the Greek ship.

"Then why is she staring at you that way?" the Roman tries again, trying to look like she's paying attention.

"I, uh, maybe might have, possibly been dating someone else before being thrown here," the son of Neptune mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut.

"_What_?" Reyna hisses, taking her hand and jabbing at him quickly without drawing the attention of everybody else. "Then we can't be doing this!"

"I've changed," the dark-haired boy says softly. "I don't know what happens now."

"But this is still called _cheating_!" she whisper-yells, trying to poke him again, but he catches it and traps it behind her. "Wait, is she here?"

"The blonde girl at the front," Percy answers.

She's about to reply when Greeks are looking at them expectantly. "We'll talk about this later," she grumbles, putting on her cool mask as she turns to the group of demigods. "Thank you for the introductions. There will be a Senate meeting in an hour. Greeks, please join us after you get settled down and have looked around."

"Centurions, please divide Camp Half-Blood up equally between the five Cohorts as they will be staying with us for a while," Percy says, stepping out from behind Reyna, who breathes a sigh of relief. "Legionnaires, dinner will be served!"

"_Ave_!" The legion cheers before marching over to the dining hall.

Bobby strolls over to them, snorting as he looks over at the Greeks that were walking over as well. "You guys have _a lot _of explaining to do, hmm?" he says, eyeing Reyna carefully.

Reyna narrows her eyes at Percy, who had settled with resting his hand on her shoulder. "A _graceus _here has the most to explain, doesn't he?"

Said _graceus _laughs sheepishly as the Greeks approach them. "Hi guys," he says nervously, waving his free hand in the air.

Annabeth, the blonde that Percy had pointed out, storms straight at them, her hands clenched. "Perseus Jackson, are you _cheating _on me?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Wonder what happens next...? **

**Actually, even I don't know. I need to start writing it...**

**Just curious though, what are your feelings on Preyna? Personally, if Annabeth disappeared somehow, it might, could have, possibly existed somehow. I dunno. But this made my brother happy, so hey, a little Preyna wouldn't hurt. **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	3. Of Messed Up Relationships & Reunions II

**Hey, guess what?**

**I'm still alive! I'm still here, though I'm just really, really, lazy, especially since my laptop went crazy on me. But here is the promised second part of the whole Jayna, Preyna, and Percabeth mess! I really didn't know where to go in this chapter, but I hope it's okay...**

**I mean, they might be OOC at times, but I couldn't come up with anything better after half of it got deleted, or rather, didn't get saved. :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When have I ever given you the impression that I owned HOO or PJO?**

* * *

**Of Messed Up Relationships and Reunions II**

* * *

_About ten seconds earlier_

Bobby strolls over to them, snorting as he looks over at the Greeks that were walking over as well. "You guys have _a lot _of explaining to do, hmm?" he says, eyeing Reyna carefully.

Reyna narrows her eyes at Percy, who had settled with resting his hand on her shoulder. "A _graceus _here has the most to explain, doesn't he?"

Said _graceus _laughs sheepishly as the Greeks approach them. "Hi guys," he says nervously, waving his free hand in the air.

Annabeth, the blonde that Percy had pointed out, storms straight at them, her hands clenched. "Perseus Jackson, are you _cheating _on me?"

* * *

_Present_

For a moment, not one person talks. Some of the Greeks, who had known Annabeth for a while, stay quiet, their eyes darting around to find the quickest escape route. After all, even though Jason had known her for only a short amount of time, he knows that when she's angry, she's _angry_. Honestly, he couldn't tell you who was scarier sometimes - Reyna or Annabeth.

Speaking of Reyna, Jason grits his teeth when he eyes the casual hand that belonged to the Greek resting on Reyna's shoulder. He knows that he left her for months on her own, and she had to do whatever she could to keep Octavian out of the way, but he wishes that her and Percy hadn't gone all cuddly with each other. In less than a year, too! The son of Jupiter couldn't believe how quickly Reyna had let Percy in while it took him _years _for her to even agree to be friends with him!

"Look, Annabeth, is that your name? Percy - " Reyna starts, but Annabeth cuts her off, her stormy grey eyes only on Percy.

"I'd rather hear this from my _boyfriend_," Annabeth answers coldly, crossing her arms.

Reyna scowls, but stays quiet as she shrugs Percy's hand off her shoulder, making Jason feel a little more relieved. The son of Poseidon looks at her with _SOS _written all over his face, but she only takes one step away from him, her eyes turning almost onyx.

"So, guys, how was the trip to Camp Jupiter? Good? Smooth? Fun?" Percy starts, attempting to change the subject, but Jason can tell that it isn't working. "Zeus's been treating you guys well?" He chuckles nervously under Annabeth's glare. "Okay, not so much, then."

"Stop stalling." The daughter of Minerva, _Athena_, Jason reminds himself, looks like she's ready to rip Percy in half.

"Annabeth, I didn't know...I just woke up and..." Percy trails off, eyeing Reyna. "Reyna, can you explain?"

As soon as Annabeth hears Reyna's name being uttered, she turns her attention to the daughter of Bellona, looking her up and down. Reyna only stares defiantly back, a hand on the hilt of her _gladius_.

"I think Annabeth and Percy need some alone time, right guys?" A faun pipes up, smiling nervously like he had dealt with this before. "We'll just be a short distance away in case, you know, something happens."

Percy shakes his head frantically as Annabeth starts to storm away. The faun only shrugs, and Percy groans, following Annabeth.

When Annabeth and Percy are out of sight, Bobby shivers. "Man, was it hot in here!"

Jason and Reyna shoot him a glare, to both which he responds to with a shake of his head. "Honestly, why can't all of you just tell everyone else what's going on? Why be so mysterious and screw up everything else?" He looks at the Greeks. "Look, Percy honestly wasn't trying to cheat on Annabeth or anything. He didn't even know he was because when he got here, he lost his memory. The only thing he remembered, and even that was when Reyna knocked him in the head, was his name. Then he showed the potential for being praetor, so Reyna trained him to be one to keep Octavian, this crazy teddy bear killing guy, from being praetor because that would just ruin us. I'm pretty sure Reyna wasn't looking for a relationship, but it just happened." Bobby turns to Jason, who is trying to keep all emotions off of his face. "Jason, dude, you know how much I plotted to get you two together, but you guys are so godsdamn stubborn that it never happened. And when you disappeared, Reyna didn't know what to do. She did whatever she could to keep the camp running with one praetor; she couldn't even sleep without having to think about why you would abandon camp so abruptly. When Percy came, she was forced to take action before Octavian could, and she trained him to be a praetor. He reminded her of you, Jason, and at first, we were all against it, honestly, but we had to do what was best for our camp, and we didn't know when you'd be coming back, so we accepted him." Bobby looks at Jason without a hint of a smile on his face. Jason has almost never seen him this serious before. "If you were in her place, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Jason doesn't know how to respond. He has never seen Bobby like this, or said something so long that made _sense_. And he's know Bobby for a while now.

"I...I guess," Jason responds, looking warily at his friends and family. His blue eyes turn to Reyna last, scanning for any sign that she understands how he's feeling. A small smile, one that only people who know him well could see, appears on his lips as he regards her with fondness.

She responds to his smile with a cocked eyebrow, and he knows that at least their friendship is intact.

* * *

_With Percabeth_

As Annabeth storms to an oak tree away from the group of demigods, she couldn't stop fuming. While she had been searching high and low for Percy, her boyfriend decided to go and find a new girlfriend! Strangely, she thinks about the time when it was her, Rachel, and Percy, and decides that she does not like sharing, even if her boyfriend was being a Seaweed Brain and completely oblivious both times.

Nervous whistling breaks her concentration as she glances back at Percy, who was looking at her with a look of nervousness and confusion, like he doesn't know if he should comfort her or keep his distance.

"So," Annabeth says, not wasting any time. "I guess we're..over." Her heart breaks at the sound of those words, but she forces herself to stay calm.

"Ye-no-but-" Percy blinks, scratching the back of his neck. "To be honest, I don't even know what's going on right now."

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at his oblivion, instead focusing on the fact that he cheated on her. "Well, it seems like you have a new girlfriend, so I guess that we're over since I assume you still want to go out with her?"

"I didn't even know what my name was for a while, okay?" he says, running his fingers through his hair. "Cut me some slack - I didn't even know I had a girlfriend until about ten minutes ago!"

She refused to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry," Percy says softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "If I had known, then I wouldn't have. Reyna..." He drifts off, a slight smile on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the daughter of Athena. "When I arrived at Camp Jupiter with no knowledge of anything but my name, she gave me a chance even after Octavian demanded my execution, and I pretty much annoyed the Plu-Hades out of her. She raised me to be a praetor, got me elected, and respected, all within a week, give or take a few days." He scratched his head. "And since some of my memories are coming back slowly, maybe she reminded me of you."

Annabeth's voice catches in her throat as she tries to look at things from Percy's perspective. Maybe she overreacted. Maybe she didn't give him enough time to collect his thoughts. Maybe...

"Let's talk about this later," she says finally, shoving her jealously to the of her mind. _Right now, the alliance between the Greeks and the Romans is what's most important, not my love life_, she reminds herself, smoothing her hair out. "Right now, we need to deal with the tension between the Greeks and the Romans."

Percy nods stiffly before making his way back.

Annabeth chews her lip as she realizes that this Percy is different from the Percy she knew eight months ago. Does she still love him, though?

Shaking her head at her thoughts, she follows him back to the group of demigods waiting for them.

* * *

_Three minutes later_

If Percy had known how awkward it would be with the rest of the group, he would have listened to Annabeth for another ten hours.

He doesn't miss the nervous glances Reyna and Jason give each other, and though that makes his heart hurt, it doesn't break his heart as much as he thought it would. If anything, the conversation with Annabeth killed him slightly more.

_Gods, what is wrong with me_, he thinks to himself, groaning.

His expression earns looks from the rest of the group, who are introducing themselves rather weirdly.

"Jackson, are you okay?" Reyna speaks up, looking at him with hidden concern.

Percy forces a smile. He still finds it strange how he could read her so well in such a short amount of time. Maybe it's because they spent almost every second of the week together, or maybe, there was some mutual understanding between them, making them connect with each other better.

Percy doesn't know what, but he knows (probably as well as the son of Jupiter glaring at him right at this instant) that Reyna isn't as emotionless as she wants people to believe.

"Never felt better," he replies, but she knows that he's thinking about the whole girlfriend situation.

Nevertheless, she doesn't question him further as she starts talking. "Well, thank you for the introductions, but we need to get down to business. First of all, the situation with three praetors..." Her dark brown eyes dart between him and Jason.

"Before anything is confirmed," Jason cuts in, his expression changing to reluctant gratitude, "thank you for taking care of my camp while I was gone, Percy," he says, looking at him in the eye.

Percy nods his head. "Thanks for stepping in when I couldn't, Jason," he replies, holding his hand out.

Jason steps forward and they shake hands, and for some reason, this simple action clears up some of the tension in the air, much to Percy's surprise.

"So, who's stepping down?" Hazel asks, looking at both Percy and Jason.

"I'll step down," Percy says without thinking. When he sees the shocked expressions (and he won't lie, some relieved) of the demigods, he knows that this is the right thing to do.

Reyna's looking at him for an explanation, and he smiles. "I love this camp a lot now, trust me, but I've got another home somewhere else, and even though I don't remember it right now, I feel like this is the right decision. Besides," he adds, laughing at Reyna, "I finally get rid of Octavian!"

She scowls, but accepts his decision. Percy turns to Jason, who nods his head, but Percy can see some relief in his eyes. "Well, then, I guess I'm stepping down as counselor at Camp Half-Blood and coming back as praetor, if you guys would like me to..." He leaves the statement open, and immediately, some of the Romans laugh and cheer.

"Of course we want you back!" Hazel exclaims, hugging Jason before getting a hold on herself. She looks nervously at Percy, who laughs at Jason trying to breathe.

"No offense taken," he says, and he watches as some Romans start chatting with Jason, obviously happy that he's back. Percy doesn't mind too much because he knows that he could never truly live here anyway, not with Camp Half-Blood locked somewhere in his mind.

Annabeth sneaks a look at Percy, who grins. "So, you're coming back?" she breathes, a smile on her lips before she could stop it.

"Guess so," the son of Poseidon replies, and for some reason, _this _feels right. Kissing Reyna doesn't compare to the happiness and _completeness_ he feels when he's staring into her stormy grey eyes.

He could tell that Reyna feels the same way too as he sees her fighting to keep the smile off her face when she glances at Jason.

"Guys, off of Jason," Reyna says, smoothing her toga out. "I need Percy to resign from his position and to re-install Jason." She gestures for them to follow her, and Percy does, tugging on one of Annabeth's princess curls before leaving.

The daughter of Bellona leads them to the _principia_, where the scrolls are kept. When the doors close, Percy lets out the breath he doesn't know he's holding as he looks at her. "Reyna..."

A soft smile appears on her lips, something that Percy rarely sees. "I know," she replies just as softly. "You're like an open book, Jackson," she adds not so softly, but more like the Reyna he knows on a regular basis.

"You're a good friend, Reyna," the son of Poseidon says, looking at her. "I hope we're still friends no matter what."

"You're not getting rid of me quite yet, Jackson," the Roman replies, crossing her arms.

"Soo...are you and Jason going to make out yet?" he asks innocently, snickering slightly at their red expressions.

Reyna ignores him as she pulls out the forms and contracts. "Here," she says, shoving the grinning Greek his share of papers. "Sign all of these in under five minutes." There's something in her voice that makes him regret what he said earlier.

"Yes, ma'am," is all he gets out before he scrambles to fill out the forms.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Reyna can't help but smile when she finds Percy exhausted, but all his forms filled out. "Good work," she says, watching him nod his head slightly before closing his eyes and..

Falling fast asleep on the floor.

"Seriously?" Jason says from where he's sitting, staring at the Greek in shock and surprise.

She walks over to where his pile of papers are sitting, narrowing her eyes half-heartedly at the son of Jupiter. "At least he filled his forms out completely." She points to a blank line on one of his. "Look, you didn't even fill in the date."

"Because it got repetitive," the blonde explains, snatching the paper from her and scribbling an illegible date on the line. "You happy?"

"Nope," Reyna answers before opening the window and shouting as loudly as she can to the group of demigods, "CHASE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS ASLEEP IN MY PRINCIPIA! GET HIM OUT!"

(not so) Surprisingly, Percy is still asleep, grinning like a maniac curled in a ball.

The two of them stare at Percy and wait for Annabeth to arrive, peaceful silence for once, until Jason looks at her. "I missed you," he says softly.

She feels a thousand butterflies stirring in her stomach as she looks up at him. "I missed you too," Reyna replies, feeling sparks in the air.

A knock on the door interrupts them, and Reyna gets up to open the door.

Annabeth stands there, flushed and staring past her at Percy.

"He's all yours," is all Reyna says before letting the blonde make her way to Percy, who starts to drool in his sleep.

Jason makes a face, and Reyna laughs. "Annabeth..." the sleeping son of Poseidon mumbles in his sleep, making said girl blush even more. "Yes...I remember."

* * *

**Yes, I know that was a horrible ending, but I didn't know how else to end it. If I've got something, then I'll change it. **

**I know my updates are definitely not regular, and really, my writing nowadays relies on my urge to write. If I've got a great idea, then I'll write it immediately, which is why I'm writing today. I had an idea that I wanted to write, but it had to be posted after I finished this, so here it is! I spent two hours on this, but I hope this isn't crap. **

**And yeah, I know how Percy and Reyna's relationship is weird, but I prefer to think of them as good friends and well, like family. This is why I wrote Percy so he is close to Reyna and understands her well, and vice versa. **

**I was going to add something else, but like usual, I forgot. Ah well. Hope there was enough Percabeth, Jayna, and Preyna in this for you all to enjoy.**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	4. Second Nature I

**So far, no inspiration for my other fanfics, but I'll try to get something up before the summer's over. Here's something that I wrote a few days ago and forgot to put up. This is when the Seven are on the ****and Nico is explaining the whole Doors of Death thing...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own PJO or HOO in my dreams...**

* * *

"Look here, Miss Warrior, you can be suspicious of our Greek ways for as long as you live, but at this moment, can you _please_ take my word for it and just contact the Annoying Seven?" Drew Tanaka said, delicately unclenching Reyna's fist finger by finger and dropping _drachmas _into her hand.

"It's not that I'm expecting you to claw my eyes out every time I turn around," Reyna explained, folding her fingers over the _drachmas_. "It's second nature for me to thoroughly examine every action I am presented with, and that's the result of both being a Roman and a daughter of Bellona."

Drew rolled her eyes at the explanation, but questioned the praetor no further. "As much as this place sucks, it's my home, and well," she shrugged, "I would rather it be standing long after I'm dead."

Reyna hid a smile as she surveyed the Asian girl. She could tell that the Greek cared more about her camp than she let others know. After all, didn't she herself wear the same mask everyday of her life? Except she was open to the fact that she cared about her home?

"I hope this works," Reyna said, looking over her shoulder at Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby, who were nodding at her encouragingly. "After all, I don't think Piper likes me much as well as Annabeth, since I said only her death could please my legion."

Drew snorted, something Reyna hadn't expected her to do. "Well, Dumpster Queen doesn't like anybody who looks at Jason, so don't worry. As for Annabeth, she can be a pain, but as long as her precious _fishy_ boyfriend is safe, she's happy."

The praetor let out a small laugh before clearing her throat. "If this is settled, I will go back and try to contact the Seven, and we'll discuss a plan later." She held out her hand, and Drew shook it.

"Agreed," Drew replied.

And with that, Reyna turned around and marched back to her legion as quietly and quickly as possible, Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby at her heels.

"I knew you wouldn't let Octavian boss you around like an idiot!" Bobby exclaimed, grinning widely at Reyna. "I mean, it's _Octavian_."

"Enough, Bobby," Reyna said, glaring at him. "We don't have much time before Octavian tries to make a move, and we lose everything." She let out a loud sigh before plopping herself next to Gwen on the couch. "I still can't believe Octavian would go to such extreme measures. And we are working with Greeks!"

Gwen patted her shoulder. "It's Octavian, after all, and besides, Greeks aren't that bad. I mean, Percy's pretty cool."

The praetor nodded. "I know, but after years of drilling the lesson that outsiders are bad, especially Greeks, into our brains, it's hard to let go sometimes."

"But you're doing the right thing," Gwen pointed out. "You always do."

"I second that!" Dakota yelled out, red Kool-Aid spilling from the corners of his mouth.

But while Gwen scolded Dakota for his messiness, Reyna's eyes darted around. "Not so loud, guys. Octavian still has his spies."

"I know," Bobby said, grinning. "That's why I got some of Third and Fifth on duty and guard your tent closely, Rey-Rey."

"Are you sure they're trustworthy?" Reyna questioned him, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I'm sure they're trustworthy," Bobby said, rolling his eyes at her carefulness. "Xavier's even with them. Everybody's who's on duty guarding your tent has hating Octavian as their second nature, Rey-Rey."

"Thank you," she said stiffly, taking a _drachma_ out of her pocket, inspecting the coin. "Shall I, um, _Iris-message _them now?"

Dakota nodded. "I still have to get Jason for knocking me out."

Gwen groaned. "Really, Dakota? I skipped school to help you guys out, not watch you and Jason argue like two-year-olds."

"Roman pride," Dakota said, hand over his heart. "Roman pride."

"Very well," Reyna concluded, ignoring Dakota. "We will contact them now and tell them of our circumstances, and hopefully, they can help us stop Octavian." She walked over to the fish tank, and took a deep breath.

"Why do you even have a fish tank in your tent in the first place?" Gwen asked, her mouth slightly ajar. "You don't even have fish!"

It was true; the fish tank was filled with water to the brim and had only a little diver as decor. There were no fish swimming around as Reyna peeked into it, looking for a rainbow. "Don't ask," she answered, narrowing her eyes at Bobby, who hummed a song sounding weirdly like a funeral march.

"Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Jason Grace on the _Argo II_," she chanted, and the _drachma_ disappeared into the fish tank.

Reyna blinked, and when her eyes refocused into the fish tank, she saw the Seven on the ship, healing each other. She saw Nico, who was finishing his sentence.

"-the Doors of Death," he said, looking around. Reyna realized that he was much taller than she thought he was. However, when she looked around, she realized that the Iris-message made her appear in a puddle of water on the floor.

She sighed softly, and felt someone staring at her. When she looked up, Reyna found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of...

Jason Grace.

Jason's eyes widened at the sight of her, and even at such an odd angle, she could see sparks bouncing off of him. She didn't know what was going on in his mind, but she concluded that he must feel at least a bit surprised.

Reyna realized that Nico and Percy were still talking, still unaware of her awkward appearance, but she and Jason only exchanged wide-eyed glances until Frank started to speak up.

"Um..." Reyna ripped her eyes away from the son of Jupiter as Frank chewed his lip. "What kind of black hole are you talking about?"

"Reyna," Jason said bluntly, finally opening his mouth. He had blinked several times, and finally acknowledged the fact that she was here, in puddle form, that is.

Nico started to say something, but then clamped his mouth shut when he realized what had come out of Jason's mouth. "Wait, _what_?"

"I'm pretty sure there's no black hole named Reyna," Percy contributed, squeezing his eyes together, imagining the idea of it. "That'll be scary."

"Is that so, Jackson," Reyna spoke up, looking over at the son of Poseidon, an eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not, Reyna. I didn't mean it that - " His sea-green eyes widened. "Wait, who am I talking to? Reyna's not even here!" He unsheathed Riptide, his eyes darting around the room. "Is some eidolon playing a trick on us?"

"Look down, Jackson," she groaned, trying to ignore Jason's eyes on her.

Percy slowly lowered his eyes and...

"What the Hades...WHY ARE YOU A PUDDLE, REYNA?"

* * *

**I like the last line...:D**

**Anyway, hope that was entertaining because I won't be writing for at least another week. There's been so much going on that I'm barely even home. I have to babysit for a whole weekend, and deal with some player...so I'll write whenever I can, so..bye...**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
